


Генри Томпсон ведет репортаж из ада

by azzy_aka_papademon, Sentence_2020



Category: Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Agoraphobia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentence_2020/pseuds/Sentence_2020
Summary: Говорят, что пистолетом и добрым словом можно добиться больше, чем просто добрым словом. Но что делать Генри Томпсону, если у него больше нет пистолета, а есть только слово?
Kudos: 4





	Генри Томпсон ведет репортаж из ада

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: социальные темы; персонаж страдает агорафобией; грамматические и орфографические ошибки в письменной речи персонажей — это не баг, а фича  
> Предупреждение: важные спойлеры к сюжету игры; упоминание неблагополучной социальной обстановки, домашнего насилия и наркотиков; экспрессивная лексика

И вот Генри Томпсон стоит посреди великого ничто в великом нигде со стаканчиком кофе в руке.  
Он подносит к замерзшим губам телефон и мрачно сипит:  
— С вами Генри Томпсон. И я веду свой репортаж из ада.  
Ветер продувает до костей, метет белая поземка.  
Генри не знает, где находится. Мир вокруг — это камень, бетон и еще раз камень.  
Слова превращаются в буквы на экране.  
Генри нажимает — «отправить».

***

Хелен ласково сказала:  
— Сколько можно дома сидеть, Генри, ты же приехал в Нью-Йорк, в город Большого Яблока, больших возможностей и больших искушений, сходи развлекись.  
«Просиживать диван у телевизора мог бы и в своем Олл Фактори», — вслух не добавила, но Генри был уверен, что именно так она и думала.  
С Генри у них никак не складывалось. Наверно, он оказался для нее сплошным разочарованием.  
Хелен и сама была глубокой провинциалкой — но провинциалкой с амбициями. И представляла себя голодной хищницей, которая вцепилась удаче в горло, как только предоставилась возможность.

Она честно держала свое слово во время расследования — не выпустила ни одного громкого заголовка в газете, хотя это и стоило ей скандального увольнения.  
Но и потом взяла свое сполна: не просто сделала большой репортаж, а отсняла целый документальный фильм о религиозном маньяке из Олл Фактори. Удачно продала его на телевидение, нашла работу в Нью-Йорке.  
И Генри привезла с собой в качестве охотничьего трофея.  
Джентльмена из южного штата, который покорил ее своей мужественной и в то же время тонкой артистической — спасибо вечеру джазовой музыки! — натурой.

Наверно, Хелен думала, что они два зубастых хищника. Они сожрут Большое Яблоко и не подавятся.  
Но Генри не тянул.  
От своей агорафобии в обморок, слава Богу, не падал и в судорогах не корчился. Исправно глотал свои таблетки. От толпы в метро не шарахался.  
Но встроиться никак не мог — неудобная маленькая шестеренка, на которой не подъедешь к яблочному пирогу.

В Олл Фактори Хелен никак не могла выйти из роли неудачливой журналистки, чей предел — писать о местном фестивале гамбургеров. Генри же был опальным копом, несправедливо обвиненным в убийстве.  
Раненым и запертым, но все еще опасным зверем.  
Должно быть, ей казалось это ужасно романтичным.

В Нью-Йорке расклад поменялся.  
У Хелен была новая работа, новые интересы, новые друзья.  
А Генри забуксовал.  
Он и сам знал, что буксует, что застрял на одном месте — и глухо раздражался. На себя, не умеющего приспосабливаться. На серый каменный город, где каждое утро просыпаешься, словно труба зовет в бой, а на деле — приложиться некуда.

***

Квартира Хелен так и не стала ему домом — огромная, пустая, светлая.  
С окном во всю стену и роскошной панорамой города — дух захватывает. А Генри чувствовал себя так, словно разбил палатку на краю пропасти, и старался лишний раз на окно не оглядываться — его чуть не тошнило.  
И читая газеты, разворачивал кресло лицом в угол, чтобы видеть перед собой стену. Создать иллюзию небольшого пространства — безопасного, своего.  
Возвращаясь домой, Хелен неизменно разворачивала кресло к окну. Не любила нарушенной симметрии.

Первое время, когда Хелен не была так занята на работе, они с Генри ужинали и пили вино, накрыв столик перед панорамным видом. Хелен смотрела на неоновые огни и сотни таких же, как у нее, окон — голых, откровенных, напоказ.  
А Генри смотрел на Хелен. Он чувствовал себя выставленным на сцену и отгонял мысли о том, что еще тысячи людей за стеклом наблюдают за другими и показывают себя.  
«Я не могу перед ними с голой задницей щеголять», — стенал он в спальне, когда Хелен начинала призывно расстегивать блузку.  
«Да никто тут ни на кого не смотрит», — возражала она. И спускала жалюзи — как подозревал Генри — с тихим раздражением от его провинциальной стеснительности.

Он пытался быть хорошим партнером в их начинающихся, еще таких хрупких, отношениях. Старался хотя бы обеспечить уютный дом и вкусный ужин — раз на улицу почти не выходил.  
И теперь очень хорошо понимал, на что жаловалась его бывшая жена Мелани: ты приходишь, я уже сплю; ты уходишь, я еще сплю. Тогда он был копом, дневал и ночевал на работе. Так что, да, в будние дни они почти не виделись.  
Ну, а Хелен? Хелен была репортером, который бегает за копами в поисках новой сенсации. И тоже дневала и ночевала на работе.  
Только Генри больше не был одним из этих копов, теперь он был как Мелани — домохозяйка.

Конечно, Хелен его не просила об этом и уж тем более не заставляла — просьбами или слезами. Но Генри и сам понимал, что гораздо приятнее возвращаться домой после тяжелого дня, зная, что тебя ласково встретят, покормят горячим ужином. Вот он и старался.  
А раз в день видел Хелен по телевизору.  
Сначала Генри вслух переругивался с диктором — напыщенным занудой. Потом со вкусом критиковал рекламу бритвенных лезвий и прокладок.  
Потом показывали Хелен.  
За ее спиной горящий дом, заброшенный дом или пустырь, оцепление, важные ребята в форме — пожарной или полицейской. И Хелен, прямая, сухопарая — в Нью-Йорке очень любят такой типаж женщин-репортёров, это она сама так говорила — произносила первую фразу:  
— С вами Хелен Маккартни, я веду репортаж из...  
После этого ее переставали показывать, камера переходила на бравых ребят в форме. И в этот момент Генри особо остро чувствовал, как тоскует по своей работе. Как зря уходит время. Как зря — вообще очень многое...

И он набирал сообщение — нет, не Хелен. Хелен бы не поняла.  
Он писал Майклу — в их личном чате.  
Спрашивал, как у того дела, что нового? Ходил ли к психотерапевту, какие успехи, какие проблемы? Чем он, Генри, может помочь?  
Генри знал, что его вопросы выглядят сухо и сурово. Какой-то допрос, а не задушевный разговор. Не умел Генри быть милым даже в личной переписке. И каждая фраза — или сентенция из брошюрки для начинающих служителей правопорядка, или какой-то судебный приговор.  
Но Майкл, как ни странно, очень хорошо его понимал. Видел искренний интерес, волнение, заботу. Рассказывал, не скупясь на детали, подробно отвечал на вопросы.  
Сам теребил Генри: все хорошо? ты в порядке? ты скажи, если что!

После разговора Генри откладывал телефон — на душе было хорошо уже от одного того, что он видел строку «Майкл набирает...» — и шел работать над отношениями с Хелен дальше.

***

Несколько раз он готовил праздничный ужин. Ставил свечи, сервировал стол — поглядывая на ролики на ютубе. Не просто поставил картофельный салат и отбивные, а сделал все, как полагается, включая десерт. Тот же персиковый пирог с перцем — зажигательная вещь оказалась!  
А потом весь вечер сидел с телефоном в руке и слушал оправдания:  
— Я скоро, дорогой, внезапный репортаж... Генри, да-да, скоро приеду, еще час-полтора монтажа... Милый, скоро буду, только перепишу озвучку, уже почти все...

В первом часу он убрал все в холодильник и лег спать — с грохотом опустив жалюзи. Был бы Майки рядом, он бы хоть парня своего до отвала накормил. А так... В одиночестве и есть не хотелось.

Утром Хелен не было в постели. Сначала он встревожился, решил, что что-то стряслось. Но о том, что она все-таки заезжала домой, свидетельствовали пустые тарелки в раковине на кухне.  
Потом пришло сообщение на телефон: «Спасибо, все был очень вкусно! Ты милый!»  
Это было приятно, конечно. Но он-то хотел провести вечер вдвоем.  
Они с Хелен все еще плохо знали друг друга, а им следовало бы стать ближе, рассказать друг другу важные вещи.  
Он перезвонил, но телефон уже был вне зоны доступа.  
Это значило — звонить больше нельзя, категорический запрет, идет работа.

Генри снова был один и мог общаться только с диктором.

И казалось бы, он должен привыкнуть к спокойной домашней жизни за время своей реабилитации после комы, а затем и домашнего ареста.  
Но Генри был уже по горло сыт.

***

Осмотрись, — предлагала Хелен, — пройдись по улицам до изнеможения, посиди в кофейне, этот город сам все скажет тебе.  
Генри вроде как осматривался — ну, камни кругом, ну бетон, ну асфальт. Кругом иллюминация и реклама — хорошо. конечно. А чтобы увидеть живое дерево, нужно ехать в Центральный парк — вот это просто отлично.

Но он понимал: осмотрись, это были не просто слово. Это был вызов.  
И Генри его принял.

***

И вот Генри Томпсон стоит посреди великого ничто.  
На антидепрессантах и успокоительном, чтобы фобия не подставила его в самый неподходящий момент.  
Среди камня и бетона.  
Мимо мчится бесконечный поток машин, над головой смыкаются дома — такие же серые, как и небо.  
Люди не идут — несутся, как галька по склону, не оглядываясь.  
Этот город не подходил ему, Генри Томпсону. Но он бы охотно показал его Майклу — и наверно, мальчику бы Большое Яблоко понравилось, пусть даже оно и из камня.

Однажды Майки неуверенно, запинаясь, завел речь о том, что думает уехать и как ему страшно это сделать, потому что тогда он останется один — без дома, без семьи, без Генри.  
Сам Генри был уверен, что Майкл выбрал Нью-Йорк или Чикаго.  
Но тот вместе с Элисон добрался только до Атланты — столицы штата.

Генри бывал в Атланте — хороший город.  
Хороший город для Элисон. Для ее маленькой мечты.  
Но не для Майкла — у него мечты были большие. А он их запихал в спичечный коробок. И думает, что однажды не рванет.

Майкл постоянно звал приехать к себе, в Атланту, но Генри так и не собрался. Говорил, что не хочет мешать молодым.  
А на самом деле, после того страшного тяжелого разговора он долго не мог собраться с мыслями — как быть дальше? Как быть дальше ему и Майклу.  
Простил ли он, Генри Томпсон? Хотя ему-то что прощать? Перед ним лично Майкл Хоуп ни в чем не виноват.  
Виноват ли мальчик перед законом и обществом?  
Это должен решать закон.  
Но Генри слишком хорошо знал, что не отдаст Майкла правосудию, чтобы его растерзало общество.

Майкл только-только нашел свое призвание. Он будет служить и защищать, как это делал когда-то сам Генри.  
И зная юного Хоупа, старый Томпсон был уверен, что тот будет делать это самоотверженно, с полной отдачей, не щадя живота своего.  
Тьфу, снова фразы как из брошюрки.  
Что делать, Генри знал, что не блещет богатой речью и остроумием, долгие годы службы научили его выражаться кратко и по делу.  
Но во все, что он формулировал жестким казенным языком, во все это он верил искренне.  
И тем не менее, как будто спотыкался о невидимый порог. Словно не мог принять своего мальчика, как раньше, с чистым сердцем. Даже когда собирался защищать его до последнего дыхания.

***

Генри посмотрел на запястье. Часы показывали пять минут десятого.  
Он знал, что у Хелен сейчас шли важные записи, потом важный бранч.  
Бранч! Это такая модная херня, выяснил вчера Генри, — уже не завтрак, еще не обед. И сегодня Хелен бранчует с очень перспективным продюсером, который может быть очень полезным, как деликатно выразилась Хелен.  
Отлично, Генри за нее был очень рад. А сам он — посреди камня, машин и людей — чувствовал, что уже подмерзает.

Шел мелкий холодный дождь, косой из-за ветра.  
И Генри чувствовал себя как-то не очень уютно в своей старой кожаной куртке — пусть потертой, но все еще ноской — и в шарфе крупной домашней вязки.  
Мимо пробегали девушки и молодые ребята в цветных пуховиках и шапочках. Или в совсем легких замшевых курточках — чисто добежать до салона машины, потом снова выскочить из салона машины и по закрытой подземной парковке допорхать до офиса.  
В общем, нью-йоркцы были одеты модно, практично, удобно.  
Джентльмен с юга поднял ворот куртки и потуже затянул шарф.  
Он решил осмотреться, и он осмотрится, чего бы ему это не стоило.  
Дождь превратился в снег.  
Генри задрал голову — снег несло той же косой волной, как и дождь за мгновение до этого.  
Видел бы это Майкл!  
И увидеть бы самого Майкла! — тут же мелькнула мысль, но Генри сразу подавил ее.  
А вообще запросто, конечно, он может все показать. Майки всегда просит: присылай фоточки, делай видео, мне интересно, я хочу знать, как ты.  
Генри снова размотал шарф, расстегнул куртку и достал из-за пазухи телефон и наушники-капельки. Как там говорила Хелен — поджарая, с высветленными «перышками» волосами, как здесь модно, неотличимая от сотен таких же репортеш неопределенного возраста, ни молодых и ни старых — «просто нажми на кнопку».  
Вот и он попробует так же.

Он мог наговаривать в телефон при помощи встроенного микрофона в наушниках, а программа превращала устную в напечатанные слова. Невероятно удобно. Именно так вел свой допрос Майкл, когда притворялся помощником прокурора в федеральной тюрьме. Как мальчик не хотел этого делать. Каким боком ему это вышло!  
Генри знал, что никогда не забудет — иначе будет самой распоследней неблагодарной свиньей в мире.

— Привет, с вами Генри Томпсон, и я веду репортаж из ада. Из ледяного ада, Майк. Чтобы ты знал, снег в лицо, ветер порывистый от семи до десяти метров в секунду, ледяная поземка, гололед. Впрочем, зачем я тебе это рассказываю? Ты всегда можешь и сам посмотреть погоду в Нью-Йорке.

Он был уверен, что Майкл именно так и делает.  
Генри делал — смотрел, какая там погода в Атланте каждый день.  
На его телефоне Майкл установил такую программу, где сразу выпадали странички с нужными городами, и Генри, открывая ее, проверял, как там в Атланте, ветрено? Как в Олл Фактори, мокнут ли под дождем персиковые деревья? Нью-Йорк тоже стоял, но Генри было неинтересно, какая температура на улице.  
Он знал, что в Атланте сегодня сухо и солнечно. И по-весеннему теплые лучи припекают бритую макушку Майкла.

Генри шмыгнул носом и поискал взглядом, где тут можно нырнуть в кофейню. Это тоже важная часть программы покорения Нью-Йорка, и Генри Томпсон отступать не собирался.

Две юные подруги в шапках с помпонами собирались проскочить вслед за ним в маленькую кофейню. Но Генри галантно открыл перед ними дверь и пропустил вперед — маленький жест вежливости, который ничего не стоил. Но девушки так разохались, восхищаясь его манерами, что он с ними немного поболтал, пока несли заказы — два флэт уайта для них и американо с двойным эспрессо для него.  
Было непривычно, что в большом городе кто-то обратил на Генри внимание, но в Олл Фактори в этом не было бы ничего необычного — все друг друга знали. Если не напрямую, то через родню и знакомых.  
И поэтому, почему нет, почему не пообщаться — раз уж все равно надо знакомиться с городом поближе.

— Неужели вы слушаете музыку? — спросила одна, подергав за наушники, свисающие из кармана. Как будто думала, что он уже совсем глухой дед.  
— Немного, — скромно ответил Генри. — Дип Перпл, Лед Зеппелин, Нирвана нравится...  
— Вы та-а-акой продви-и-инутый, — протянула девушка и хихикнула. — Я думала, люди вроде вас рок не слушают.  
«Да я фанат почище твоего. Это музыка моей молодости, барышня!» — чуть не возмутился Генри. Но вспомнил, как эти девочки восхищались его южным акцентом, его галантностью, его манерами, что решил придержать коней.  
Он — джентльмен с Юга. Вот пусть таким и запомнится.

Когда принесли кофе, девочки даже попросили разрешения вместе сфотографироваться.  
— Я вывешу этот снимок в инстаграм, будет очень мило, — пообещала вторая.  
Генри сказал, что у него тоже есть инстаграм, и получил еще одну порцию восторгов и комплиментов — как будто таким возрастным маразматикам, как он, даже соцсети не осилить.

Завести инстаграм предложила Хелен. Сказала: «Ты теперь публичная личность, Генри. Если тебя не будет в соцсетях, это сочтут подозрительным. Люди не могут доверять тому, кто не готов быть открытым».  
«Быть прозрачным», — так она это назвала.  
Генри не хотелось быть прозрачным, как стекло аквариума, в котором они жили. Где даже трусы переодеваешь на виду всего Нью-Йорка.  
Но Хелен сказала: «И ты сможешь всегда следить за инстаграмом Элисон и Майкла». И последнее его убедило.  
Он смотрел на фотографии — селфи, как объяснила Хелен — своей дочери и надеялся увидеть рядом с ней или хотя бы за спиной бритую круглую башку Майки.  
Или хотя бы ухо, захваченное в кадр случайно. И ухо его вполне устроило бы.  
Но Элисон не любила фотографировать Майкла, только себя.

Генри тоже пытался быть прогрессивным и делал то же самое, что и дочурка — фоткал все подряд: кресло, которое облюбовал, кружку с кофе, экран телевизора, домашние тапки, подаренные Хелен, — в виде крокодила.  
И Майкл тут же что-нибудь писал в комментариях. Про тапки он написал: да это же крокодил Данди!  
И это сравнение Генри польстило.  
Красное сердечко одиноко высвечивалось под всеми фотографиями.  
Чье это сердечко, Генри узнал, когда здорово облажался. Он запостил фотку своей очередной кружки кофе на фоне серой стены — и отложил телефон в сторону. Включил телевизор в ожидании новостей.  
Ведущего он всегда встречал как дорогого друга.  
С ходу обзывал его напыщенным болтуном и вралем. И дальше продолжал ругаться с ним по любому поводу. Не давал Трампу сказать ни слова — пообещал, что персиковый штат еще засунет ему косточку в сраку, и она прорастет роскошным деревом, потому что удобрения хватит.  
Разгромил Капитолий за очередной дебильный законопроект.  
Обосрал «Нью-Йорк Янкиз» за проигрыш в домашнем матче, да еще добавил, что в Джорджии любой пятиклассник из школьной команды по бейсболу натянет всю эту команду.

В общем, отлично проводил время, пока не звякнул чат. Генри схватился за телефон, сердцем чуя: Майки!  
Это и вправду был он. Генри развернул окошко чата на всю страницу.  
«Привет, Генри, — писал Майкл. — Сверни, пожалуйста, окно чата. Ты увидишь, что твой инстаграм открыт. Только ничего не говори вслух и не матерись».  
Генри выполнил просьбу, не дрогнув ни единым мускулом на лице.  
«Видишь внизу белый круг? — написал Майкл уже в маленьком окошке. — Нажми на него».  
Генри выполнил.  
«Ну?» — набрал тут же нетерпеливо.  
«Ты полчаса был в прямом эфире. Велась запись. Все слышали, что ты говоришь. Вот теперь можешь материться».  
И Генри громко сказал:  
— Бля!  
Едва то же самое не написал Майклу — но при нем он не ругался, старался держать авторитет. Поэтому набрал более культурное слово:  
«Дерьмо».  
«У тебя куча комментариев, если тебя это утешит».  
Ну, не особо утешало, если честно. Генри открыл историю, чтобы посмотреть запись: виден его локоть, часть лица, тень от злополучной кружки с кофе. Зато голос — слышен просто отлично.  
Все до последнего слова.  
И каждая его фраза сопровождалась комментариями по типу:  
«Жжошь, дед!»  
«Ты просто огонь, старик!»  
«Пепелишь, персиковый дедуля»  
И единственное одинокое сердечко — от Майкла.  
Вот так Генри и понял, чье это сердечко под всеми его фотографиями в инстаграме.

Он простился с веселыми барышнями и сел в уголок со своим американо. Грел о кружку руки, косился на то, что происходит вокруг.  
Мальчики-девочки делали селфи. Наклоняли голову на один бок, на другой, губы уточкой или скорчить милую рожицу.  
Как прогрессивный южный джентльмен, который слушает рок и имеет инстаграм, Генри был просто обязан продемонстрировать, что ничем не хуже. Майкл должен увидеть, что с ним все в порядке.

Он направил телефон на себя, покрутил головой — господи, ну и рожа! Мрачная, замерзшая, перекошенная — и нажал на кружок фотосъемки.  
Хорошо, что Майкла ничем не напугать, он видел Генри в состоянии и похуже, особенно после комы. И отправил в чат.  
Потом склонился над смартфоном, как и многие другие. Но не подражая никому — а в надежде, что Майки откликнется, напишет хоть пару строк.  
Фотка грузилась медленно. Связь была ни к черту.  
Генри терпеливо ждал, отхлебывая кофе.

В чате за последний час были одни лишь его сообщения. Он буквально закидал ими Майка. Заспамил, как Майки бы выразился. Да еще фоточка эта — ни туда ни сюда повисла.  
Генри ждал, уже и кофе допил, и до уборной сходил. А Майкл так и не появился. Обычно он откликался сразу — а сейчас, как будто, не видел и не слышал.  
Учеба, — утешал себя Генри. — Пацан марширует на каком-нибудь плацу. Или в тире тренируется. Или телефон дома забыл, да мало ли...  
Непривычная тишина в эфире угнетала.  
Ничего, — утешал себя Генри. — Вернется, вот заодно все сразу прочитает.  
Майкл молчал.

Все же они плохо расстались.  
Даже не обнялись на прощание, как полагалось бы.  
Постояли, неловко отводя взгляды. Кивнули, как чужие. И — все.  
Генри даже не потрепал Майкла по ершистой макушке. И Майкл не ткнулся лбом ему в плечо, как иногда делал, когда на него накатывало — привычка, оставшаяся после реабилитации Генри, когда им обоим приходилось совсем туго. В такие мгновения он тихо и часто дышал, и Генри казалось, что он чувствует, какой у мальчика горячий лоб.  
Ерунда, конечно, как это почувствуешь сквозь рубашку или свитер.

И вот теперь посреди нью-йорской зимы, сырой и ветреной, Генри особенно остро ощущал, как ему не хватает, чтобы Майки, по-своему, по родному, подставлял ему под ласку свою тяжелую умную голову.

Надо было хотя бы обнять его напоследок, корил себя Генри, глядя на немой чат. Уж руки бы не отсохли — что бы он сам в тот момент ни думал о грехе, который мальчик взял на душу.  
Зная правду, ты пообещал заботиться и защищать его. И обещал искренне.  
И что, даже проводить толком, когда Майки уезжал, не смог. Чего тогда ждать теперь? Какого такого внимания ты от него хочешь?

Генри снова уныло помотал пальцем чат туда-сюда.  
История с Дейлом Харви как будто ножом полоснула по ним — оставив их обоих нецелыми. Но Генри надеялся, что эта же история вернет их друг другу.

Майкл молчал.  
Повздыхав над немым экраном, Генри завернул свой шарф, прихватил телефон и вышел на улицу — навстречу ледяной поземке.

***

Фильмом о маньяке из Олл Фактори заинтересовалась одна небольшая компания. Пообещала выпустить в прайм-тайм, когда он будет доведён до ума. Требовалось расширить его до нужного хронометража, переснять некоторые сцены, сделать профессиональную озвучку.  
— Это так и работает, — объясняла Хелен. — Если я соберу хорошие рейтинги, заинтересуются и другие компании, покрупнее. Может, даже шоу Опры Уинфри, хотя вряд ли, все жертвы ведь были белыми...  
И в ее голосе слышалось невысказанное: как жаль!  
Хелен мечтала о славе, словно не она гневно одёргивала в чате расследования: «Как вы можете быть такими спокойными! Равнодушными! Генри — старый циник, это понятно, но ты, Майкл!»  
И как Майкл передразнивал ее: «О Боже, давайте же кричать и плакать, что нам делать?! Так лучше, Хелен?».  
А теперь Хелен торговала трупами этих несчастных девочек, думая, как их продать подороже.  
— Тут главное примелькаться, стать своей, — и она мечтательно смотрела на огни города за окном, и вино в ее бокале казалось тяжелым и густым, как кровь.

Хелен мечтала о большом шоу и просила Генри выступить в записи. Он согласился помочь — он очень старался быть хорошим партнером.  
Но на самом пороге студии его скрутил такой приступ фобии — до тошноты, до обморока, что ни о какой записи не могло быть и речи.  
Генри было по-настоящему стыдно, что он подвел, но ничего поделать нельзя. Тогда Хелен, не теряя улыбки, сказала, что записать можно и дома.  
И они действительно провели интервью у нее на квартире.  
Никаких посторонних, только Хелен и камера.  
— Так даже лучше, — все обдумав, сообщила Хелен, — это будет только мой материал, никаких прав на него другие иметь не будут.

Генри говорил целый час. Сначала никак не мог собраться с мыслями, и наводящие вопросы Хелен не помогали. Заикался, запинался, мекал, блеял, ни одного предложения до конца не довел.  
Сидел мокрый как мышь. И никак не мог с собой справиться.  
Сказали бы сейчас: «Томпсон, иди с голыми руками на толпу бандюганов» — с радостью бы пошел. А рассказать о том, что случилось в Олл Фактори, никак не мог.  
— В чем дело? — не понимала Хелен.  
— Мне бы перекурить. Перекурю и буду молодцом.  
— Генри, ты уже и так полпачки смолотил. Так не пойдет.  
Но именно так и пошло.

Генри сидел с сигаретой и проговаривал вслух — вспоминал день за днем, как сидел взаперти под домашним арестом. И лучшие минуты в его жизни начинались со слов Майкла в чате: «Я тут подумал и понял...»  
Хелен, не перебивая, кивнула — продолжай. Камера уже работала.

Рассказывать было непросто.  
Нельзя выдавать Майка, который нарушил — и неоднократно! — с десяток статей закона, когда взламывал сервера и хранилища данных не только частных организаций, но и государственных, да взять хотя бы ту же федеральную тюрьму.  
А подделка документов!  
А успешная афера, когда он выдал себя за помощника прокурора, между прочим, и это лишь малая часть обвинений, которые можно было бы предъявить!  
Но была и другая проблема.  
Это ведь история не о том, как кто-то решил отомстить старому копу — пусть даже изощренным способом, используя парня со съехавшей психикой. Это даже история не о том, как безумец поверил, что, убивая девушек, он спасает их от греха самоубийства.  
История была совсем о другом.  
О том, что мучило Майкла в его отчаянном признании.

Как случилось, что он ввел своей матери смертельную дозу героина.  
Почему подросток пошел на столь отчаянную меру, чтобы спасти свою младшую сестру — и почему им никто не помог раньше, почему дети остались один на один с женщиной, которая готова на все ради дозы?  
А Дейл Харви, которого в итоге свела с ума беспомощность перед тираном-отцом?  
А Саманта Новак и Белла Грин, которых избивали и мучали родные, которые в свою очередь вымещали на девочках свое отчаяние, потому что никак не могли выбраться из нищеты?

Да потому что сама система порождает этот неразрывный круг насилия.  
Дейл Харви — не какой-то один, случайный, взявшийся из ниоткуда, как выпавший из гнезда кукушонок.  
Как будто с остальными все в порядке!

Нет, со всем городом не в порядке. И с Майклом Хоупом, и с Агнесс Грин, и с тысячей других детей, которым некуда и не к кому обратиться за помощью. И никому нет до этого дела.  
Как будто мало того, что город на границе штата стал перевалочным пунктом для наркотрафика — отсюда столько подсевших на разную дрянь, и вот почему дорогие, по меркам захолустного городишки, наркотики можно купить дешево.

И вот почему Майкл так яростно и болезненно защищал того, на кого охотился. И бился в его оправдание: а что было делать, если все бросили, и не к кому было обратиться, и никто не помог?! Разве он не должен был спасти свою сестру?!  
Майкл так много знал и понимал («он думает, что спасает этих девочек — спасает их души») — что в какой-то момент становилось страшно.

И Генри задумывался, откуда, почему?  
Но он старательно гнал от себя эти мысли.

Просто мальчик много читает.  
Мальчик много думает.  
У мальчика высочайший интеллект.  
Мой Майкл — гений, без шуток.

И он убил свою мать-наркоманку, чтобы спасти свою маленькую сестренку Хейли.  
И ни одна живая душа не знает, кроме него самого, и — теперь Генри.

Когда Генри услышал это признание, его словно поезд сбил — так раскатало. Он поверить не мог услышанному — да нет, поверил сразу.  
Недаром от плохого предчувствия сжималось сердце, когда Майкл кричал, отчаянно и зло, что все наплевали на этого несчастного сумасшедшего психопата Харви.  
Понимал его как родного брата-близнеца.

Генри сутки молчал, оцепенев.  
Много думал.  
Столько же курил — до тошноты.

Потом набрал в чате: «Есть вещи превыше морали. Ты мне как сын. Я тебя не выдам».  
Какое счастье, думал тогда Генри про себя, что он еще под домашним арестом, что его нельзя навестить. Если бы Майкл приехал — неизвестно что было бы. Акт домашнего насилия точно.

Несколько лет Генри Томпсон и его семья прожили под одной крышей с убийцей.  
Тот притворялся хорошим тихим мальчиком. А сам!

Никакого «а сам!» у Майкла не было — тут же одергивал Генри себя.  
Был тяжелый нервный срыв. Был реабилитационный центр на полгода.  
Была упорная учеба. Книги.  
Вежливое внимание, пока Генри пытался расшевелить и добиться доверия.  
И уже потом, намного позже, первая смущенная улыбка.  
И первое настоящее — от сердца — спасибо.

Потом Генри Томпсон вспоминал, как этот убийца его выхаживал, буквально вытаскивал с того света, кормил с ложечки, учил заново ходить, говорить, жить.  
Понимал как никто, когда Генри мог только мычать.  
И менял ему, стыдно сказать, памперсы.  
Сделал все, чтобы Генри встал на ноги...

И снова звучал крик раненого зверя: все бросили, никто не обращал внимания, никто не остановил, когда отец годами насиловал сестру Дейла.  
Все равно что подписать приговор себе — потому что никто не помог.

Что стало бы с Майклом, если бы он не сделал тот смертельный укол? Что стало бы с Хейли? Ее бы уже продали за очередную дозу? А Майкл, он бы уже сидел за поножовщину?  
Или как Харви, которому не хватило духу остановить отца-насильника, превратился бы в одержимого серийного убийцу?  
Страшные вопросы.  
Кто из них поступил правильно?  
— Не думайте, что Дейл Харви — случайная паршивая овца в стаде, — Генри поднес зажигалку, щелкнул крышкой. Глубоко затянулся. — Он был измучен чувством вины. И он убивал, чтобы спасти. Он думал, что спасает...

Хелен работала над своим фильмом быстро. Тема была горячей, и ее нужно было подать на стол публике как можно быстрее.

Поэтому уже через неделю Генри написал Майку: я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел фильм, когда он выйдет, — это важно.  
Больше ничего не добавил.  
Он был уверен, Майкл и так поймет.

«Классное интервью», — написал Майкл в чате, когда фильм закончился.  
А Генри сидел расстроенный.  
От всего, что он говорил про город, — ничего не осталось.  
Разве что несколько минут — краткий отчет о расследовании. И если судить по нему, то этот маньяк — просто какой-то чудак, наглухо отбитый. От нечего делать потрошит девушек, а потом бальзамирует и одевает в белые платья.

Но дело совсем не в этом! — хотелось орать Генри.

— Тебе не понравилось? — обиделась Хелен. — По лицу вижу.

Ему не хотелось ругать ее или пугать своим недовольством.  
Она только начинала свой путь тележурналиста. Она была и так не слишком-то уверена в себе, всегда искала одобрение, она жаждала, чтобы ее хвалили и принимали.  
Фильм был сделан добротно. И он забывался через пять минут.

Генри попытался мягко объяснить, в чем там дело.  
Хелен всплеснула руками:  
— Генри! Но ты же курил! Ты хорошо говорил, но это не может выйти в эфир. Ты с сигаретой... Какой пример подрастающему поколению? Никто бы не слушал, что ты говоришь. Все бы обсуждали твою сигарету. И потом — я думаю, что ты не прав, ты преувеличиваешь.

Они тогда даже поссорились. И Хелен, отняв у него сигарету, стояла у окна рассерженная. И нервно прикладывала ее к губам.

Никому не интересны социальные проблемы захолустного городка — все хотят яркую историю. Олл Фактори — неформат.  
Ты — неформат, Генри.

Он вдруг заново разглядел ее — высокую, худую, практически изможденную, так яростно пытающуюся урвать кусочек от Большого Яблока, чтобы испечь свой яблочный пай. А кругом и позубастее и поталантливее, да и помоложе, чего греха таить.  
Вместо того, чтобы спорить, Генри притянул ее к себе и обнял.  
Но думал он о Майкле.  
Майклу следовало знать.  
Майкл ничем не виноват — а если виноват, то уже тысячу раз искупил своей любовью и верностью.

 _Дрянь, а не интервью,_ \- написал он в их общий чат. — _Я тебе отправлю ссылку на скачивание, там почти час. Длинное. Неформат. Но ты посмотри целиком. Хочу, чтобы ты знал, Майки._

Он думал, что Майкл посмотрит — хорошо, если через неделю, когда выпадет свободное время, а то и позже. Но Майкл написал уже через час — горячо, быстро, взволнованно:

_Генри, мы должны это показать всем!  
Это должны увидеть все, Генри! _

Он еще набирал, набирал, потом стирал. Потом снова набирал.  
Генри смотрел, мучительно вспоминая, как то же самое было, когда они говорили с Майклом о смерти его матери. Как много хотелось сказать Майку, но ничего особенного в свое оправдание он так и не произнес. 

Майк снова набрал: 

_спасибо  
что прислал ссылку  
я думаю, что это важно для всех_

Строки, казалось, дрожат на экране телефона.  
Зрение, что ли, садится, — угрюмо подумал Генри, — слишком много пялюсь в эту хреновину. Вредно же.  
И не знал как сказать, я — не для всех, Майк, я только для тебя.  
Чтобы ты знал.  
Чтобы ты понял.  
Как, какими словами — биться в этот их личный, столько всего повидавший чат:  
_Майки, родной, мальчик мой, я скучаю по тебе, простишь ли ты меня, старого козла, я на тебя ен серужсь даже не дума я туту с му схожу всн время дуаю как ьы для мня важен............_

_и для меня тоже  
важно  
очень_

Написал вдруг Майкл, словно увидел, как тяжело согнулся Генри над маленьким экраном.

 _Хорошо,_ \- скупо выдохнул Генри ему навстречу.  
Он держал на ладони эти слова — _для меня тоже важно очень_ — и они казались такими хрупкими, невесомыми. И такими большими, важными.  
Генри так хотелось верить — Майкл услышал все, что хотел сказать старый коп. 

И в разговоре на двоих снова стало тихо. Они оба молчали — и в тишине прорастало что-то очень нежное, хрупкое; робко зеленело макушкой и вытягивало тонкие веточки.  
Словно в зимнем Нью-Йорке вдруг запахло весной.

***

Сначала следовало договориться с Хелен, это ведь был ее эксклюзивный материал — на который никто больше не имел права. Мысли Генри, его чувства, эмоции, переживания — запечатленные в цифре, все они принадлежали Хелен Маккартни.  
_Я поговорю с ней,_ \- рвался Майк.  
Но Генри лишь качал головой, вспоминая их постоянную пикировку в их общем чате «Расследование». Эти двое ни одно событие, ни один факт не могли обсудить без того, чтобы не сцепиться в споре.  
Хелен демонстративно требовала — хватит мне хамить, вчерашняя школота; я старше, я опытнее; я женщина, в конце концов; скажи ему, Генри.  
Майк бухтел в личке — она подозрительно себя ведет; ей нужна лишь сенсация; она продаст тебя за милую душу, когда ей будет выгодно, Генри.  
Они успевали посраться по три раза на дню, а Генри снова терпеливо выслушивал их обоих — и даже не пытался мирить. Это было просто бесполезно.

И даже теперь, когда Генри уехал с Хелен в Нью-Йорк, а Майкл выбрал Атланту, и, казалось бы, причин для свар больше нет, что-то подсказывало: этим двоим лучше не вступать дважды — ни в одну реку, ни в один чат.  
Хелен встанет на дыбы, как только услышат одно только имя юного Хоупа — а уж за свой эксклюзив будет биться до последнего. Даже если ей пользы от него никакой.

 _Я разберусь,_ \- пообещал он Майклу.

Генри мог бы поступить как порядочная домохозяйка — накормить вечером любимую вкусным ужином с бокалом вина, а потом перекуковать дневные сомнения ночной кукушкой.  
Но он рассудил иначе. Речь шла о деловом соглашении и поступать следовало как деловому южному джентльмену.  
Он написал Хелен сообщение, что через два часа ее ждут в кофейне рядом с ее студией. Встреча по поводу журналистского расследования в Олл Фактори. «Думаю, что там серьезное предложение», — добавил он вроде как от себя.  
И получил в ответ нетерпеливое: «Надеюсь!». И довольный смайлик, потирающий руки.

Он приехал туда на такси, нажравшийся своих таблеток, как ему казалось, по самую завязку. При одном взгляде на блестящие офисные двери студии, возле которых он уже грохнулся однажды в обморок, мутило.  
Генри прошел мимо, крепко зажмурившись. Не разглядывая свое отражение.

Хелен уже ждала за столиком — подтянутая, энергичная.  
Генри сел напротив, позволяя ей изумленно рассмотреть себя — только что из парикмахерской, чисто выбритого, в строгом, пусть и не самом модном, пиджаке.  
— Да, это я, мисс Маккартни, и у меня к вам деловое предложение на две чашки кофе.  
Она откинулась на спинку стула, с веселым изумлением подняла брови. Морщинки на ее лбу выдали ее возраст — но это ее не портило.  
И Генри начал говорить.  
Очень не хватало сигареты, поэтому он привычно крутил зажигалку в пальцах — как всегда, делал там, где запрещено было курить.  
Официанты косились на его тяжелый, с гравировкой чикфайер, но молчали. 

Генри говорил о том, что втолковывал ему Майкл.  
Телевидение постепенно теряет свои позиции, молодые уходят на ютуб. Там не нужно платить, чтобы разместить свой материал, не нужно подстраиваться под рекламные и новостные блоки. Безжалостно резать материал, чтобы он уместился в отведенные тридцать, пятнадцать, пять минут.  
— Пять минут? А полторы не хочешь? — фыркнула Хелен. Но это был не протест, а скорее согласие со сказанным. К своему черному крепкому кофе она даже не притронулась — забыла.  
На ютубе зритель знает, что может поставить передачу на паузу, сходить на кухню за сэндвичем и вернуться к просмотру, продолжал Генри. И никто не бесится, что пропустил что-то важное.  
Двенадцать крупнейших телеканалов в Штатах ведут круглосуточный стрим в интернете, и не скупятся сливать самые яркие программы на тот же ютуб, зарабатывая миллионные просмотры в первые же дни.  
— Миллионные ты хватил, конечно, — усмехнулась Хелен, — но сотни тысяч — факт.  
У нее блестели глаза. Она не торопила Генри, позволяя ему неторопливо выкладывать карты на стол. Ей действительно было интересно.  
Любой неформат, — продолжал Генри, чувствуя, как его собственный тягучий южный выговор вьется над столом как сигаретная дымка, — зрители принимают на ура. То, что кажется личным. Снятым дома. В таких же стенах, как у них самих. Никого не смущает, если человек на мониторе ест, пьет и даже курит.  
— О боже, ты будешь вечно припоминать мне тот разговор? — Хелен закатила глаза, но в настоящую драку лезть и не собиралась. — Я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, но хочу услышать от тебя.  
Расследование в Олл Фактори сделало имя Хелен Маккартни известным. И пока тема горячая, нужны постоянные вбросы, — так писал Майкл, а Генри учил его слова наизусть, тренируя память, репетируя убедительность. — Чтобы то одна новая подробность всплыла, то другая. Это как с Гарри и Меган, они ушли из королевской семьи всего-то разок, но пресса говорит об этом каждый день. И здесь то же самое. Новые факты о маньяке из Олл Фактори! На деле новости-то полторы минуты, но они постоянны и всегда в доступе. На телевидение с этим не пробьешься, но есть ютуб и миллионы зрителей — в любое время дня и ночи. Ты создаешь свой личный канал, посвященный твоим расследованиям. И первая бомба — твое, — Генри подчеркнуто сказал, что ее, Хелен, именно ее, он ни на что не претендует, — неформатное интервью. Новые подробности из дела. Душераздирающие. Кровавые. Детали.  
Все, Генри выдохся. Устал. Ему нужна была доза никотина.  
— Мне нужно это перекурить, — не выдержала Хелен, — и здесь есть комната для курения. Вы позволите одолжить у вас сигарету, мистер Томпсон?  
Он встал и элегантно подал ей руку.

Они выкурили по две сигареты подряд, допили остывший кофе, а Хелен говорила и говорила. Строила планы вслух, думала о стратегии продвижения и раскрутки — идея захватила ее.  
Нужна реклама каналу, нужны тизеры — Генри уже слышал это слово от Майкла — прежде чем будет сброшена первая бомба. Нужно подготовить зрителей, они должны знать, куда идти, во сколько и зачем. Это очень много работы, Генри, ты же понимаешь!  
Он мимоходом пожал плечами:  
— Ну, если хочешь, я могу попросить Майка заняться продвижением. Он же постоянно сидит в этой своей сети. Он знает нужные... — Генри сбился на мгновение, но потом вспомнил нужное слово, — алгоритмы, чтобы... м-м-м... продвинуть заданную информацию... Превратить тизеры в настоящие вирусные ролики.  
Черт знает, что это значило, но Майкл убеждал, что фраза должна сработать.  
Генри неприкрыто зевнул. Господи, он действительно вымотался за этот разговор, словно провел тяжелый допрос.  
— Майк? — для Хелен имя прозвучало чуть ли не оскорблением.  
Генри снова пожал плечами.  
— Нет так нет. Ты всегда можешь заняться этим сама. В свободное от работы время.  
Его равнодушие ее немного успокоило.  
— Майк, — проворчала она, но уже без прежнего раздражения. И задумалась.  
Этот парень в свое время так достал ее, что почему бы не заставить его немного поработать ей на пользу?

Поздно ночью Генри отправил одно слово:

_Да_

И Майк, как всегда бодрый, прислал поднятый вверх большой палец.

Майкл сделал все, как и планировал. Сам резал тизеры, накладывал музыку и озвучивал. Присылал Генри готовые — горячие, как панкейки.  
Генри смотрел и понимал, что ничего не понимает в современном маркетинге.  
«Помните персикового деда? — и шла нарезка из того самого позорного видео, где Генри грозил вставить косточку в задницу президенту. — Он снова отжигает!». И Генри с сигаретой, с полной пепельницей окурков, хмурый, злой — говорит не самые приятные вещи.  
Отчасти Томпсон понимал, почему Хелен выдрала все, что можно, оставив его совершенно беззубым. Но здесь, даже в этом видео на сорок секунд, он снова был самим собой — недобрым старым копом, который пересрался с половиной городка в поисках справедливости. 

_Тот самый персиковый дед Генри Томпсон?  
Ладно.  
Если так нужно, Майки.  
Я тебе доверяю. _

Тизеры к интервью действительно стали вирусными.  
Они выпадали внезапно посреди игры в «три в ряд», в которые резался Генри по вечерам. Их показывали в новостной ленте Фейсбука. Их обсуждали известные блогеры. На них даже пытались делать пародии.

 _Все по плану, Генри,_ — жизнерадостно вещал в чате Майк.

Но то, что пришла настоящая слава, Томпсон понял, когда ему внезапно позвонил бывший напарник, Эндрю Завадский.  
— Что вы там с Майклом опять затеяли? — бушевал старый друг. — Я что, зря радовался, что вы оба свалили из нашего города?! Что вы опять воду мутите, совесть у вас есть?! Хватит уже! Мы всех похоронили.  
— В том-то и дело, Энди, — Генри было с толку не сбить, а ворчание Завадского — привычная музыка для ушей. — Вы похоронили. А я хочу, чтобы люди жили. Наш Олл Фактори — жил.  
— У нас у всех будут новые неприятности, — и Завадский мрачно положил трубку.

Хелен докладывала — просмотры на новом канале растут, тизеры крутятся, ее личный инстаграм атакуют интересующие, ну и твой инстаграм, Генри, тоже. Генри видел, что одинокие сердечки Майкла под фотками кружек с кофе и тапками с крокодилом тонут в ворохе других, незнакомых сердечек. Но особой радости не чувствовал. Ему и Майкла хватало, ему не нужны были остальные.  
Отчасти все происходящие напоминало ему домашний арест, когда его обвинили в убийстве Теда Барнса. Пружина событий закручивается, люди вокруг него — Майкл, Хелен, Эндрю и остальные — чувствуют, насколько она тугая. А он, Генри Томпсон, заперт. Пусть не в маленьком доме на окраине, пусть в центре Нью-Йорка — но заперт и ничего не может поделать.

Но когда интервью вышло на ютубе, Генри пересмотрел его с незнакомым волнением. Теперь он оценивал свою работу со стороны — что видят люди, что они слышат?  
Тронет ли их хоть немного трагедия маленького города, который пожирает своих детей?

Это было очень длинное интервью — целый час, действительно, неформат для нынешней быстрой жизни.  
Генри на экране ноутбука непрерывно курил.  
Генри возле ноутбука курил тоже.  
Одна и та же пепельница на экране и на столе рядом. Полностью набита окурками.

Генри смотрел на себя как на чужого незнакомого человека. И слушал его историю — как слушал бы историю чужого незнакомого человека.

— А потом Дейл Харви похитил мою дочь, — на экране мужчина с седыми висками медленно отвел сигарету от губ, — и я знал, что через три дня получу ее мертвое тело, рот будет зашит, глаза заклеены.

Генри чуть не вздрогнул, услышав это. У него тоже есть дочь! И он бы с ума сошел, если бы...  
А черт, это же его дочь похитили, и это он сходил с ума.  
Он не забыл — он сопереживал чужому горю, как своему, забыв, что это и есть его горе.  
Наверное, все же интервью вышло неплохим.

И еще одна забавная вещь.  
Генри понял ее чуть позже, когда обдумывал, что изменилось с того момента, когда простая ссылка для Майкла вдруг стала большой историей для всех.  
Генри думал, что рассказывает об обыденном ежедневном насилии, об отчаянии, о безысходности — для всех, кто остался в Олл Фактори.  
Но это была еще история и о людях, которые боролись за себя и своих родных.  
Которые не сдавались.  
Которые сражались.

_Ты молодец, Майки.  
Мы молодцы, Генри. _

Когда интервью только писали, Томпсон думал, что главное достучаться до людей, рассказав, как и почему дети Олл Фактори попадают в беду. А сейчас, спустя месяц, его самого вдруг зацепили слова о том, что мы сможем бороться со злом, если останемся людьми.  
Где он вспоминал, как сидел дома — беспомощный, отчаявшийся. Даже когда похитили его Элисон, его не выпустили на свободу, и он ничем не мог помочь своей дочери, только ждать, когда найдут ее мертвое выпотрошенное тело.  
Но был старый друг Эндрю Завадский, который вопреки приказу начальства, бегал по соседям и допрашивал их в поисках малейшей зацепки. Были парни из спецназа, которые, несмотря на отсутствие всяких доказательств, чуть ли не под честное слово подозреваемого Генри Томпсона, штурмовали дом, не зная, точно ли здесь держат Элисон. И если нет, и если бы они ошиблись, — их точно по головушкам не погладили бы.  
Были люди, которые шли вопреки системе — Генри говорил о Майкле тоже, и он надеялся, что Майкл понял, хоть его имя ни разу и не прозвучало — и они остались людьми вопреки всему.  
Они помогали, чем могли, и спасли мою дочь.  
И — Саманта, Белла, простите нас, что мы не успели помочь вам...

Через три дня позвонил Завадский.  
Подышал в трубку.  
— Ну, — сказал, словно нехотя, через силу, — мне понравилось.  
Снова помолчал.  
— И престиж городской полиции ты вроде бы поднял. Вот вся эта хрень про человечность... Про нормальное отношение к людям. Ребятам в участке тоже зашло. Спасибо, Генри. Сын вырастет, ему покажу.  
Генри только хмыкнул, слушая голос старого друга, который ни чуточки не изменился, как был, так и остался старым недоверчивым козлом:  
— Ага. Жене привет передавай.

Эта простая истина вдруг зазвучала откровением для многих, и Генри и сам не понимал, почему. Когда он в первый раз смотрел интервью, в одиночку, не на ютубе, а просто как сырой материал, свои собственные фразы казались ему глупыми и наивными. И вообще, все это следовало бы вырезать, чтобы он не позорился. Не разрушал свой имидж сурового копа. 

Но Майкл их почему-то оставил.

И Генри на экране — сигарету за сигаретой — говорил такие простые слова:  
«Мы справимся со злом, если будем бороться все вместе за всех нас, за каждого, понимаете? Неважно за кого. За измученного мальчика с матерью-наркоманкой, за благополучную девушку, у которого есть деньги скататься в Европу, за старого потрепанного чувака, который вот-вот сядет на пожизненное по ложному обвинению.  
Когда приходит беда, все переживают ее одинаково — в одиночестве и отчаянии.  
Но если ты можешь помочь, сделай это — даже если не надеешься, что кто-то однажды поможет тебе.  
Благослови вас всех Бог».

Он не забыл, как — казалось бы, так давно, а на деле недавно, — Майкл вдруг вспомнил вслух, что Генри сделал для него и Хейли, как забрал к себе в семью, стал родным человеком.  
Генри тогда еще отмахнулся:  
— Каждый бы так поступил.  
— Нет, — возразил мальчик, — не каждый.  
Генри, конечно, было приятно, как Майки об этом говорит, каким тоном.  
Но это совсем не комплимент для того места, где они жили.  
Не каждый поможет, отнюдь не каждый.  
Майкл Хоуп знал это по себе.  
Дейл Харви знал это по себе.  
Генри Томпсон — сломал однажды систему, и что-то поменялось в мире, хотя бы для одного из этих мальчиков.

Сотни тысяч просмотров в первые три дня интервью, конечно, не набрало, но свыше полусотни десятков — да. Были горячий срач в комментариях, репосты, долгие обсуждения у тех самых блогеров, которые рекламировали «горячего персикового деда».

Звонка от Опры Уинфри Хелен так и не дождалась, но ее материалами заинтересовались несколько аналитических шоу.  
Сначала Генри смотрел их с некоторым скепсисом. Что эти высоколобые мудилы из больших городов знают о «христианском поясе», о вековой нищете, которую невозможно победить никакими инвестициями, о том, что выбор у молодых невелик — уехать или спиться, ладно, в наше время, сколоться. О том, что каждый пятый в Джорджии сидел или скоро сядет. А на деле — заключенных было бы еще больше, если бы дочери и жены приличных людей не боялись заявить, о том, как их бьют и насилуют отцы и мужья.  
Но высоколобые мудилы говорили правильные вещи.  
Страна — это не только мегаполисы со множеством возможностей, страна — это еще и те самые маленькие городки, которые подпитывают мегаполисы своей кровью, а сами остаются нищими и пустыми. Большая беда маленьких городов порождает то самое насилие и отчаяние, в которых рождаются новые Дейлы Харви.  
И когда приходит несчастье — даже мегаполис падет, оставшись без помощи. Тот же Детройт — промышленный гигант, который, казалось, ничто не свалит, ведь автомобили будут нужны всем и всегда. И посмотрите на него сейчас, город-банкрот, где еле-еле теплится жизнь.  
А мы скоро получим не один город-банкрот, а целый штат-банкрот, а может, и не один штат. И никакие сладкие персики тут не помогут.  
Приглашенные сенаторы чувствовали себя неловко. 

И Генри чувствовал, что все-таки вставил косточку по назначению.

Эти шоу он смотрел, сидя на диване один, Хелен ведь была среди выступающих — прямая, сухопарая, резкая.  
Она была на своем месте. Не рядом с Генри, в большой пустой квартире, нет, там, под юпитерами и камерами, она была счастлива.

***

...Несмотря на замерзшие колени и задницу, Генри твердо решил дойти до следующей станции метро пешком. Он же покоряет Нью-Йорк, и покоряет его, как и полагается, метр за метром в тяжелейших условиях.  
А если ты забрался под землю, и сидишь там в тепле, то это не покорение, а совсем наоборот.

Он бухтел это по привычке вслух. И одновременно описывал, как убого все, что он вокруг видит.  
Ни одного деревца, ни зеленой травинки, Майки! Вот уж воистину каменные джунгли. Всех развлечений, только кофе попить. А где культура? Или на худой конец, рыбалка?

Программа исправно превращала его слова в речь на экране. И время от времени Генри подносил мобильный ближе — рассмотреть, не ответил ли его мальчик.  
Майкл молчал.  
Такого страшного гнетущего молчания Генри давно не испытывал.  
Может, все? Его уже... как бы глупо ни звучало, бросили?

Аккумулятор на морозе садился быстро. Вот только что было пятьдесят процентов, а уже тридцать четыре. Потом шестнадцать, потом девять.  
Генри Томпсон огляделся.  
То ли он успел проскочить мимо нужного знака метро, то ли еще что — но он как стоял посреди великого ничто, так и стоит. Не зная куда идти, куда приткнуться.  
— Кажется, я заблудился, — с досадой крякнул он. Телефон послушно перевел в слова. — В глазах от всего этого уже темнеет.

И тут телефон звякнул, упало какое-то сообщение.  
Майкл?!  
Генри замерзшими пальцами принялся елозить по экрану. Неужели его мальчик вернулся к нему?!  
Нажал на уведомление — и на экране развернулся инстаграм. На снимке он — шарф набок, нос красный от холода, волосы дыбом, типичный провинциальный лох, судя по выпученным глазам, — с двумя юными хорошенькими барышнями.  
Вот такого чудика встретили в нашей любимой кофейне. Этот динозавр с Юга впервые в Нью-Йорке.  
Не Майкл.  
Экран мигнул и погас. Зарядка вышла.  
Генри даже взвыл от досады. Последняя связь с Майки!  
Он расстегнул куртку и спрятал малыша за пазуху — отогреться. И побрел вперед, оглядываясь в поисках заветного знака метро.

***

Когда Генри добрался до квартиры Хелен — язык не поворачивался назвать ее домом — то окоченел уже до невозможности.  
Красными от холода руками налил себе коньяк из бара в крохотную стопку — чисто язык смочить. Опрокинул — почувствовал, что не дошло. Налил еще стопочку.

Наконец почувствовал, что от желудка и до горла разливается тепло. Только после этого он смог раздеться. Снял свою кожаную куртку южного джентльмена, надел два свитера. Снял тонкие джинсы, надел флисовые пижамные штаны и шерстяные носки.  
Спасибо Майклу, надоумил взять с собой.  
Майклу с ним нормально, с ним не надо изображать из себя молодого горного козла, готового на любые подвиги. Он принимает Генри Томпсона как есть и не требует большего. Но Генри самому рядом с ним хочется большего.

Он улегся на диван, завернувшись в махровый плед, потом встал взял еще одеяло и подушку. Хотелось устроиться в своем гнезде, а не осваивать белое холодное пространство постели Хелен.  
И он почти уснул, когда вспомнил, что так и не включил телефон в розетку. Все-таки встал, включил — а вдруг Майкл! — и сразу же вырубился.

Когда он очнулся, было по-прежнему темно.  
Нью-Йорк холодным светом горел за окном.  
Тело со сна ломило. Но Генри был жив и относительно здоров — по крайней мере, без соплей и кашля.  
Он никак не мог сообразить, сколько времени. Было не то что бы темно — в Нью-Йорке никогда не бывает темно — но Хелен явно еще не пришла с работы.  
Генри нащупал телефон и включил его, чтобы понять, который час.

Было тихо, всего-то пол-девятого. Он, зевая, смотрел на экран. Хорошо бы поставить себе кофе. Но для этого нужно встать, пересечь это большое, плохо приспособленное для жизни пространство.  
Как-то он показал Майклу квартиру, прогулявшись с телефоном в руке. И тот написал: «Ого, какая большая, прямо настоящий футбольный стадион».  
И Генри тогда понял, что так его смущало в квартире, выбранной Хелен, — и вот где его фобия постоянно давала о себе знать.

Телефон тоже проснулся и принялся отчитываться о том, что Генри не видел, пока спал.  
Было огромное количество пропущенных звонков — двенадцать.  
Все от Майкла.  
У Генри потеплело на душе — все-таки Майки с ним! Не бросил! Хотя непонятно, что звонил, может, что-то стряслось?  
Очень непривычно, что он позвонил, пересчитывал количество звонков Генри. С тех пор, как они разъехались, они в основном списывались — словно по тайной привычке, со времен, когда им нельзя было общаться.

И тут посыпались сообщения  
Пока Генри мирно посапывал на диване, Майкл в чате неистовствовал и бушевал.  
Начиналось все невинно.

_Молодец, что выбрался на улице, Генри.  
Классная фотка!  
Да, представляю!  
Жаль, что я далеко, я бы с удовольствием с тобой прошёлся бы по городу, Генри._

Потом тон стал более нервным.

_  
Ты не отвечаешь. Мои сообщения до тебя доходят?  
Наверно ты забыл выключить wi-fi и включить мобильный интернет, Генри. Посмотри, там у тебя в настройках нарисована антенна.  
У нас тоже холодно и не очень-то весело.  
Так, я определил твое местоположение по последнему присланному сообщению. Похоже, ты на пятьдесят восьмой авеню.  
Высылаю скриншот карты, на ней нарисован маршрут, как добраться до метро._

У Генри потеплело на душе. Майки о нем волновался. Беспокоился. Даже сумел найти посреди этой каменной пустыни и прислать карту.  
Он очень умный. Как же Генри гордится им и любит!

А Майкл не унимался.

_Генри, ты в порядке? Твоё сообщение меня тревожит. Я волнуюсь.  
Генри, ответь.  
Таблетки у тебя с собой? Рядом с тобой есть люди?  
Тебе срочно нужна помощь!  
Генри, ответь!!!  
Кто-нибудь, если вы видите это сообщение, вызовите срочно скорую помощь!! Этого челвека звут Генри Томпсон  
Я его друг Майкл Хоп  
позвонить мне по тлфону!!_

Майкл от волнения терял буквы, глотал целые слоги.  
Последнее, что он прислал, было спокойное, сосредоточенное:

_  
Взял билет на самолет. Буду в 11.30 ночи.  
Держись, Генри.  
Я лечу к тебе._

Генри вскочил как ужаленный. Сон как рукой сняло.  
Его мальчик! Его Майки! Мчится сюда! Со всех ног! Бросив все! Решив, что Генри уже помер или помирает!  
Старый он краб! С клешнями!  
Мог бы и пораньше включить телефон. Позвонил бы мальчику, объяснил, что жив и здоров, просто зарядка села — и телефона, и у него самого.  
А теперь Майкл летит через полстраны, чтобы убедиться, что Генри Томпсон, мать его, жив-живехонек и с коньячком, вздремнул на диванчике.  
Генри, конечно, тут же позвонил. Но Майкл, конечно, не ответил — в небе же.

Набрав на сайте вызов такси, Генри судорожно принялся собираться.  
На виртуальной карте маленькая машинка выруливала на его улицу.  
А Генри торопливо прихватывал все, что может пригодится — наличные, паспорт, таблетки, шарф.  
И выскочил в коридор, захлопнув дверь. В лифте посмотрел на ноги — хоть не тапках? Нет, успел, оказывается, впрыгнуть в ботинки — вот что значит полицейская выучка.  
И не чувствуя уличного холода, он помчался, поскальзываясь, по ледяному асфальту к такси с нужным номером на борту.

Только в машине он обнаружил, что забыл надеть джинсы — так и сидит в салоне в пижамных штанах уютного мышиного цвета.  
И понял, что вообще это его не волнует, — лишь бы успеть на рейс.  
Генри подергал молодого индуса за рулем, тот только сверкнул белыми зубами в зеркальце.

Нервяк бил по коленям.  
Генри позвонил Майку — тот снова трубку не взял, еще плыл над облаками.

Генри написал ему смс. Написал сообщение в чате:  
Майки! Я жив! Еду встречать тебя в аэропорт! Никуда не уходи.

Хотелось еще что-то прибавить к сухим строчкам. Но у него никогда это толком не получилось. Все слова звучали, как из той самой брошюрки для общения с гражданскими.  
Все будет в порядке.  
В порядке живой очереди.  
А что-то теплое, может, даже нежное — никогда. Посмотреть его переписку с Майклом — общается какой-то высохший пень.  
Не персиковое дерево, а горькая сморщенная косточка, ничего человеческого.

Генри чуть не задохнулся, как представил, что скоро увидит Майкла.  
С самого их разъезда — даже не думал об этом.  
Да и вообще, после того признания Майкла, после всего, что Генри услышал, осознал и понял — не получалось душевно общаться.  
Он, конечно, помог молодым собрать вещи и погрузить в машину, когда те уезжали. Но душевного разговора при этом, понятное дело, не вышло. Элисон клюнула отца в щеку, не обращая внимания на общую неловкость.  
А Генри потом какое-то время тупо смотрел вслед их машине.  
И сам не понимал, что чувствует — боль, печаль, разочарование?  
Разочарован молчанием Майкла? Больно от разлуки с ним?  
Печально, что все для них так закончилась?  
Их дружба — такая долгая, верная, преданная.

И потом снова и снова корил себя — как он мог вот так оставить мальчика без своего ласкового слова. После того, как тот почти год вытаскивал его, заботился, вместе с ним пережил тяжелую реабилитацию после комы.  
Никто его не заставлял. Не держал привязанным к кровати.  
Сам так захотел.  
И что Генри в ответ?  
Написал: «Есть вещи выше морали», а сам даже ободряющего слова ни разу после этого мальчику не сказал.

Будет ли Майкл рад увидеть его в аэропорту? Может, ему уже надоел неугомонный ворчливый Генри Томпсон. Какое ему удовольствие, вообще, с ним возиться?  
Но ведь летит! Все бросил и летит. Стоило только подумать о том, что с Генри случилась беда.  
В голове не укладывалось.

Генри мог признаться себе — подальше от большого шумного давящего города, ближе к самолетному гулу и запахам аэропорта.  
Майкл — самый важный для него человек.

Элисон — девочка, о которой надо заботиться.  
Хелен — женщина, которая в его заботе не нуждается.  
Но Майкл — Майкл был его.

Показались огни аэропорта. Генри достал из-за пазухи блистер с таблетками. Всухую разжевал одну.  
Аэропорт — страшное место. Огромные пустые залы. Множество людей.  
Когда он прилетел сюда с Хелен, его спасало то, что он был сосредоточен на маленьких задачах: взять чемоданы, помочь Хелен с сумками, найти выход Она быстро и уверенно вела его вперед.  
А теперь он был один — и в пижамных штанах.  
Но вместо маленьких задач у него была одна большая — не потерять Майкла.

Он выскочил из машины, не забыв про чаевые. Парень еще раз сверкнул улыбкой на смуглом лице, и красные огонечки слились с остальным потоком машин.  
Генри с развевающимся шарфом мчался к нужному входу, ориентируясь на указатели. Сердце колотилось, но таблетки вроде действовали.  
Он сжимал телефонную трубку в руке.  
И когда пришло сообщение, Генри остановился перевести дыхание.

_Хорошо. Я рад._

Что-то очень сдержанно. Сердце снова упало.

_Мы сели. Буду ждать у выхода._

Прямо очень сухо.  
Генри стало жарко. Даже душно.  
Майкл совсем не рад. Не хочет его видеть.  
Ноги сразу отяжелели.  
Но Генри встряхнулся — что разнюнился?  
Увидишь и сам все поймешь. Вперед.

Увидел.

Майкл стоял спиной к нему, но Генри узнал этот бритый затылок и чуть оттопыренные уши.  
Майкл прилетел в легкой, совсем не по сезону, куртке. Ну, конечно, в Атланте нет снега и ветра.  
А Майкл что-то почувствовал, словно его уже погладили по макушке, и обернулся,

Генри увидел себя его глазами. Взлохмаченного, с багровой от волнения мордой, в пижамных штанах и развевающимся шарфе с длинными концами.  
Какой-то городской сумасшедший.  
Скажет что-нибудь вроде: «Раньше надо было думать об извинениях и прочем. Ты же понимаешь, что это я только из чувства долга перед Элисон, и вообще».

Но Майкл — Майкл так на него смотрел.  
С такой редкой сияющей улыбкой.  
Он ведь редко улыбался, этот мальчик, — так же редко, как ставил смайлики в чате. И каждая его улыбка просто наперечет, настоящее сокровище.  
Майкл улыбался ему — его Майкл.

Неважно, причем или нет, та запись, то интервью.  
Это был его Майкл.

Он уронил сумку на пол и бросился бежать к Генри.  
Обнял, вцепился, что было сил, уткнувшись лицом в распахнувшуюся куртку, туда, где сердце.  
— Генри!

Генри чувствовал, как пахнет его макушка — дурным самолетным кофе и самим Майклом. Небось, пил эту черную жижу стаканчик за стаканчиком, пока смотрел в иллюминатор на ночь за окном и гадал, подобрал ли кто-нибудь бесчувственное тело старого копа.  
Как это было при нападении... и вообще.

Майкл взволнованно и сбивчиво бормотал ему в грудь.  
Руки у мальчика чуть дрожали, когда он, нервно схватившись за длинный конец шарфа, не заметил, что намотал его на них обоих — одной петлей на двух шеях.

Надо было сказать что-то душевное, мягкое, нежное.  
Но Генри только и мог, что повторять:  
— Все в порядке. Все в порядке, видишь.  
И надо бы расцепить руки, но он так и держался за плечи Майкла, не в силах отпустить.

Наконец нашел, что сказать:  
— Ну что, Майки, полетели домой?  
Майк поднял голову. Что-то мелькнуло в его глазах, какая-то смутная надежда, но все-таки он спросил:  
— А как же Хелен?  
Генри фыркнул, как старый морж, который ныряет в ледяную воду — в свои родные охотничьи угодья.  
— Отправлю сообщение: «Спасибо за все, я уехал, удачи с ютубом».  
Майкл выдохнул — но уже с легкой усмешкой.

Шумел аэропорт.


End file.
